The present invention relates to an implant, particularly an endoprosthesis, composed of a first part which can be plugged onto a conical pin provided at a second part.
For implants, particularly endoprostheses, the necessity may arise to replace or re-anchor part, of the implant In order to avoid, when replacing one part, the explantation of the other part of the implant, which is firmly cemented into the bone, the first part must be separated, for the replacement, from the second part which remains in the bone. This separation of parts wedged in one another requires large forces and there exists the danger of damage to bone or tissue due to manipulation accidents, for example slippage of the chisel-like tool usually used for effecting the separation.
Such implants are used with preference as prostheses for hip or knee joints. In such cases, the second part includes, in addition to a shaft, a conical pin onto which the first part including the artificial joint surface is placed. This surface is subject to wear which may also result in the respective part of the prosthesis having to be replaced. Moreover, even if only the other associated joint surface has to be exchanged during renewed surgery, it is advisable to replace the second part together with the joint surface since this requires only slightly greater expenditures and will possibly save the expense of a subsequent operation. Thus both joint surfaces are replaced in one operation. Then the operating surgeon no longer needs to make efforts to avoid damaging the joint surfaces by any means at the proposed implant.